


Older

by Swoon21



Category: GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Gackt and Hyde reminisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this video came to me a couple of years ago and I kept thinking back to it many times, then I began making it easily finding the key footage but it didn't go further until recently. Some things brought back the memories of how I first got into J-rock, MoonChild and my first J-Rock pairing. I really felt I need to make this one last gift to the fandom I left long ago. My intention was further reinforced by the news about MoonChild's re-release in Blu-Ray commemorating its 10th anniversary. I've been working hard on this video, carefully choosing every bit, every transition. I also decided to use the footage directly cutting it in project to avoid losing quality as it always happens. It's also very well-balanced, soft colours - brown, green and blue and everything flows smoothly. Now I feel it's nearly perfect and I really think it's a great video, one of the best I made, maybe even the best one.

  
  



End file.
